


The Part of You That Stays

by theplushfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplushfrog/pseuds/theplushfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after we are gone, our voices will linger in these walls for as long as this place remains.</p><p>But I will admit, that the part of me that is going, will very much miss the part of you that is staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Part of You That Stays

The train is getting ready to leave, but Remus just sits on the bench, head in hands, and waits.

\--

_No, part of him has already boarded. That part is smiling in sadness at leaving, but winds his arms around the slim waist of the lovely girl in front of him._

_**This is all I've ever wanted** _ _, he tells her._

_Tonks smiles back and replies,_ _**You're mine and I'm yours, forever.** _

_The part of him that has always been hers smiles back and kisses her softly._

\--

But part of him is still sitting on that bench, no smile upon his lips, and feverous guilt in his heart.

A hand rests on his shoulder, not warm—no heat exists here—but warm in love and friendship.

His head tilts back, amber-brown eyes meet stormy grey, and finally a smile twists across the man's face.

 **Sirius** , he says.

 **Moony** , the other responses with a playful grin.

His eyes grow wet, but a callused thumb wipes at the tears before they fall too far.  **We still have many things to do tonight** , the dark-haired man says.

 **I know** , says Remus, his amber-brown eyes shifting to the man with a mop of messy dark hair and the woman with burning red hair and piercing eyes behind him.  **I know** , he says.

\--

_But part of him has already taken Sirius's lips, Lily's hand, and James's wrist and has boarded the train, all laughing and grinning at each other._

_He leans heavily against the pale man with dark hair and rests his chin against the man's neck, breathing in deeply._

_**Home** _ _, that part of him says._

_**Home** _ _, they agree._

\--

James walks towards him and Remus can't help but cling to his old friend, then grabs Lily with the other arm.  **I've missed you both terribly** , he mutters into their shirts.

 **Us too** , they say. Sirius rubs his back gently, reminding him.

 **Harry** , he says.

 **Harry** , they nod solemnly.

And suddenly they are There with him.

It is painful, being even partially physical again, but they will stand it for Harry.

They are Harry's, these parts of them have always belonged to him.

For Lily and James, this is almost all of them. All for Harry.

Sirius's heart is larger then it first appears, but it is shared among fewer then one would think.

Remus is more divided now, but his heart is large, and it belongs to far many more then he ever thought it would.

\--

_Newer, but not nearly the smallest in any way, the part of him that is for his son waits._

_He watches with hands linked with hers; watching their son grow._

_They wait for him to join them, but they are in no hurry._

_They love and miss him, but hope he can have a better life regardless._

_After all, a better life is what they died to give him._

_They hope he understands._

_So they wait, and their love stays strong even in Death._

\--

When the Hollow is done with them, they stay on the edge, to wait and watch.

They watch silently as Dumbledore speaks with Harry.

Part of him has died, but they don't mourn.

They watch it shudder on the station, unable to leave, but they don't help. It was never theirs to help. This part was never supposed to be part of him: it belongs to the Dark Lord.

He goes Back to where they cannot follow.

So, they wait for him.

They hope the wait is long.

Because he is worth the longest.


End file.
